For the Love of Eywa
by Rosie hater
Summary: What if Eywa was more then she seemed? What if the goddess had a physical form? What if Tsu'tey came back to life? What if he was the reason Eywa helped in the final battle for Pandora?  Tsu'tey x OC
1. Trapped Goddess

_**For the Love of Eywa**_

_DO NOT own avatar movie characters ( T_T ) _

_But I do own Meili, she's an original character. ( MINE )_

_**Ch.1 – **__The Trapped Goddess_

_Everything was dark. Tsu'tey couldn't believe this was the end, yet surprisingly accepted his death. He had left the world in a blaze of glory… Yet why was his subconscious still here? Shouldn't he be completely dead, unable to think? As if that wasn't enough, he found his eyes opening… something else that shouldn't be happening. At first it was too bright, but as his senses adjusted, it looked as if he was back at the Tree of Souls._

"_You are." A light, silky voice echoes._

_Tsu'tey is immediately on the defense, his knife drawn, tail whipping back and forth threateningly. "Who's there?"_

"_You are a warrior indeed." A woman materializes before him, definitely a creature he'd never seen before, but a beautiful one. She was a bit shorter than him, closer to 9ft then 10ft. Instead of the darker blue skin with whitish makings of the na'vi, hers was the lightest blue littered with silver markings. Instead of glowing yellow-gold eyes hers were a deep exotic red. Instead of long black hair, hers was a dark bluish-black pulled back in a braided pony tail with small tendrils of white framing her face. Instead of long pointed ears, hers looked like fish-fins, webbed. A dark veil covered her nose and mouth from view. She had a tail, it was sleek but with a fin on the end instead of fur. Her feet were a set of beautiful claws. She wore black pants and a white shirt laced up the sides. She silver bracelets around her wrists, ankles and arms; a black collar adorned her neck. "Tsu'tey, I did not call you here to be stared at."_

_He had been caught. He looked back up to meet her eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_When I was home I was called Meili, but here since I could not tell you my name, I am called Eywa."_

"…_Eywa…" The name floored him. Their goddess Eywa, was really this woman? She was definitely the most beautiful creature he'd ever come across and certainly deserving of the "goddess" title. But all his life Eywa was communicated with through the Sacred Tree, the Tree of Souls. "If you're really Eywa then why have I not seen you before?"_

"_I have been trapped for many years. I was sealed into that tree to wait for a warrior. A warrior who would give me what I need. Your species is about to become extinct by the sky people, so I have come myself, seeking a warrior."_

"_I'm supposed to be dead. I went down in glorified battle to defend my people."_

"_Yes. You are dead. Your soul has not moved on, so I was able to catch you. I have come to make a deal; be the warrior I need and I'll save your people."_


	2. Proposal

_**Ch.2 – **__Proposal_

_ "The warrior you need… exactly what would you need me for? I am not some pawn to be used for games."_

_ "This is no game, Tsu'tey. I want a warrior because they can provide without my help. They know how to battle when they need to, but know how to be gentle when it's required. You have been rejected by the girl you thought to love. And compassion is exactly what I'm seeking."_

_ "…compassion…" He trails off, not seeming to comprehend._

_ "A mate, Tsu'tey." Meili states bluntly. His eyes widen as the realization hits him like a club to the head._

_ "…mate… you…"_

_ "If it's really that difficult of a decision I'll just release you'll soul to pass on." She turns away from him and begins to fade._

_ "…Wait!" He yells out, but she's already gone. "You're so different from anything I've seen! I don't see why a goddess would want a na'vi like me! How can I show you compassion when I've never seen you before! I've never known you before –_

_ "You have known me!" Her voice echoes around him, laced with hurt. "I am your Eywa, every time you've come to the Tree of Souls I have been the one you've connected with! I am the one who has provided tranquility when you needed it! I am the one who has listened to everything you have ever had to say! I have provided a coexistence of everything on this planet!"_

_ "You did not prevent the sky people from coming to kill us and destroy this world!"_

_ "I am offering you a way to save this planet! I have only ever wanted to be loved for who I am, not for what I am! You worship me as your goddess yet I'm only good to you if I remain in the shadows! Ever think I might what a life? Ever think I might want a mate to love, to hold, to share with? Everything has been one-sided! I have needs too! I could've left this planet a long time ago! I had many suitors! But I wanted to live among my creations! I cannot live outside of my tree without a mate to sustain me! If your world is to be saved then I must be able to wield all of my power!"_

_ "… Jake said he was attacked by a thanator minutes from entering the forestry… was that you?"_

_ "It was. There were outsides in my perfect world. They had to be warned of the consequences. But I can only do a grand-scale miracle when I have energy shared. That woman, Grace, I desperately wanted to change her for all that she'd done for the children of your tribe. But she had so many deep wounds all I could do was pull out her soul to remove the pain. In doing so I shared with her the inner networks I have created using the Tree of Souls."_

_ "If I was … to become your mate… your need of shared energy… I would be consumed."_

_ "I don't think you'd taste good… a little too berry for me." Her voice fills with laughter. "I'm not an avid meat-eater but I do like to indulge sometimes. It's good for the body… not that I can use mine inside the Tree of Souls. It would great to fly again… I wonder if the __Great Leonopteryx would let me ride him instead of just watching from the confines of his mind…"_

_ "If I would not be consumed what would you do to me? I am dead, just a soul."_

_ "It would be ill-mannered of me to not provide a mate with a body. I can easily put your soul back. Your body wasn't burned on that flying contraption. It fell to the ground, I had some viperwolves pick it u. I can easily heal your body back to its original state."_

_ "… Then how can I reach you?"_

_ "Have you changed your mind?"_

_ "I have been rejected by the only na'vi I have felt… compassion… for and yet you are here offering me my life back for affection that was never returned. I am unworthy of a goddess' grace."_

_ "You have proven yourself on many occasions, Tsu'tey. You accepted an avatar, the man who stole the heart of your betrothed. You became brothers even though you are different species. All you need to do is be yourself. I know you have a lot of compassion within you mixed in with your warrior's spirit." He nearly jumps as she materialized behind him, whispering in his ear._

_ "If you will help my people, I will give myself to you." He bows his head. "Take what energy you need."_

_ "This cannot be done within the dreamscape. Propose to me, if it is in your heart, I will come to you and together we will save Pandora."_

_Darkness consumed him._


End file.
